Floods are caused by variety of factors: heavy rainfall, snowmelt, severe winds over water, unusual high tides, tsunamis. In addition floods can be caused by failure of dams, levees, retention ponds, or other structures that retained the water. Flooding can be exacerbated by increased amounts of impervious surface or by other natural hazards such as wildfires, which reduce the supply of vegetation that can absorb rainfall.
Periodic floods occur on many rivers, forming a surrounding region known as the flood plain.
There are known systems for protecting buildings and other areas such as fields, or facilities from the flood. CN102011506A discloses an automatic flood control facility, in particular to an automatic flood control buoyancy device for a building, and belongs to the field of buildings. The flood control buoyancy device is that: surrounding storage trenches are formed on the ground of the building; waterproof layers are arranged on wall surfaces of the storage trenches; waterproof films and buttresses are arranged inside the storage trenches; the waterproof layers are connected with one end of each waterproof film in a sealed mode; and the other ends of the waterproof films are connected with the buttresses in a sealed mode.
DE10143621A1 discloses a wall construction is an integrated closed system. It consists of a vertical wall constructed in a ditch, etc. This is supported by two hydraulic rams. The excavation is connected to the water via a pipe, and during floods, incoming water raises the wall vertically above the area to be protected. When the water level drops, the wall sinks below ground level.
WO09145653A discloses a system for protection of houses against floods is an automated system, being self-activating in the case of floods, where after the floods it returns to the initial position. Immediate beside to the walls, all around the building under protection, there are channels wherein are set barriers—envelopes of water proof material which are stretched on the carriers, where the carriers are fixed to the tube which, together with the floating material, that it is coated with, represents a float, being set at the bottom of the channel. In the case of flood, water passes through the openings, made in the covers of the channel, into the channel wherein are the above mentioned float, which moves up as the level of the water in the channel rises and in such a way the barrier around the building which is under protection against floods, is created.